Picking up the pieces
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: SasuNaru TRADUCCION Naruto ha tenido suficiente y decide suicidarse,Sasuke lee la carta de Naruto y corre a encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde ¿Podra llegar a tiempo para decirle a Naruto lo que siente?
1. Chapter 1

**Picking up the pieces **(Recogiendo las piezas)

**Advertencias:** Rating M por contenido suicida y otro tipo de contenido que se vera en capítulos siguientes.

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece. Es de 'Fullsteel' yo solo la traduzco, además de que Naruto no nos pertenece a ninguna de los dos sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Naruto finalmente ha tenido suficiente por las cosas que le han pasado. Así que decide morir y escribe una carta para después desaparecer. Sus amigos encuentran su carta suicida que despeja muchas cosas al descubierto para ellos pero todavía siguen en shock. Sasuke huye para encontrar a Naruto, determinado a encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde. ¿Sasuke alcanzará a Naruto antes de decirle lo que siente o Naruto morirá?

**Prologo.**

_Hn, __No sé si decirles todo en esta sola carta... Es difícil y seriamente, estoy asustado. Estoy asustado del futuro, o más probable, me asustaron. En toda mi vida he sido odiado, desdeñado y abusado. Por prácticamente toda la población entera de la aldea. Mental y físicamente._

_Pero entonces, no puedo culpar a ésos que me han llamado un monstruo, y no puedo culpar a los que me han estado lanzando rocas y otros objetos para lastimarme, a causa de que sé que es verdad como dicen, yo soy un monstruo, un demonio que no merece existir en un lugar tan hermoso y pacífico como Konoha, un demonio que se supone que debe ser llevado lejos de toda la gente y ese es el porqué decidí hacer esto._

_Ayer cayo mi máscara, se rompió y no pude tomar los miles de pedacitos para poder armarla otra vez, hay muchos pedazos y estoy confundido._

_Es mejor de esta manera, ya estoy mejor, ustedes son los mejores. A nadie podría gustarle un demonio, han sido mis amigos, realmente los aprecio, me hicieron sentir un poco más vivo, pero a decir verdad yo soy el Kyuubi ningún Kitsune, o bien... Kyuubi esta sellado dentro de mi cuerpo y por consiguiente yo fui el único a quien culpar. Por todo lo malo. Me hice el chico malo oficial de Konoha quien disfruto lanzar puños e insultos odiosos, pensando en que me han estado alimentando con odio desde el día en que nací._

_Bien, ahora, para cuando ustedes ya hayan leído esto yo probablemente me habré ido, no estén tristes, yo fui quien quiso terminar con esto. Para terminar mí supuesta vida, lo he intentado varias veces pero el maldito Kyuubi me cura, y no sé cuántas veces he cortado mis muñecas hasta ver el flujo de la sangre y ver cómo la piel se cierra y que la única evidencia de que me corto es la sangre seca en mis brazos._

_Esta vez, será diferente, Me cerciorare de que el maldito zorro no pueda curarme, voy a causarme tanto daño que le será imposible curarme. He planeado todo ya._

_Olvídense de que yo estuve allí, es lo mejor, porque ustedes nunca me conocieron, yo no soy el chico alegre, despreocupado, bocafloja que ustedes pensaron que conocían, que es mi máscara rota. Soy desgraciado, patético y débil. Soy un inútil, un monstruo inútil como ellos siempre dijeron, sus palabras eran verdad... _

_Lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa Tsunade._

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Y Sasuke…siéntete libre para reírte de mí, puesto que esta es la última comunicación que nosotros tendremos así que solo tengo que decir…__Zutto ai shiteru. Ai shiteru, Sasuke, por siempre._

Las manos de Sasuke temblaron cuando había leído la carta, tenía al resto de los novatos-nueve y al equipo de Neji detrás de él y todos habían leído la carta sobre su hombro, todos congelados en shock, ¿Porqué Naruto...? Siempre había estado tan feliz, a él por lo menos le había parecido tan feliz... ¿Era todo eso realmente falso?

Sasuke dejo salir un sollozo estrangulado y sentía que las lágrimas corrían hacia sus mejillas, su dobe... No Naruto... Naruto era su... Su mejor amigo, no… él era más que un amigo, él amaba a Naruto. ¿Si él le hubiera dicho esto a Naruto, el habría hecho esto? Sasuke dejo caer la carta y lentamente se volteo, solo podía pensar sobre un lugar que Naruto habría elegido para tomar su vida, se volteo completamente estando cara a cara con los otros, todos todavía estaban en una especie de shock, y ver el sollozo y las lagrimas de Sasuke no era tampoco algo normal así que solo había hecho todo más irreal...

"No es tarde..." Susurró Sasuke y anduvo a zancadas a través del grupo de gente, "¡Ai... Ai shiteru... Naruto!" Grito Sasuke, el nombre de Naruto antes de que comenzara a correr lo más rápido que podía.

"¡SASUKE-KUN!" Gritó Sakura después de él, "¡Tu no sabes donde esta el!"

Sasuke no la escuchó, sabía exactamente donde estaba Naruto, el valle del final. Donde habían estado luchando, donde Sasuke pensó que había matado a Naruto. Donde Sasuke había sentido su corazón romperse en mil pedazos pero entonces había recibido la ayuda de Naruto para tomar los pedazos otra vez... Sasuke todavía le debía a Naruto... Él le ayudaría a tomar los pedazos de su vida rota, no dejaría morir a Naruto.

Sakura miraba desesperada como Sasuke estaba corriendo en camino hacia las afueras de la aldea en la lluvia, a decir verdad Sakura no estaba angustiada por Naruto, estaba más angustiada por Sasuke, quería que él volviera y que no fuera detrás de Naruto.

Entonces Shikamaru hablo.

"Voy a seguirlo." Dijo después de recuperar los sentidos, "No podemos dejarlo morir."

Los genins detrás de Shikamaru cabecearon de acuerdo. Durante estos últimos meses Naruto había sido un amigo valioso para todos, alguien que no podría ser substituido por algún otro.

La única que no corrió después de Sasuke y Naruto fue Sakura. No quería creer que a Sasuke le gustara Naruto más que ella, y también no quería creer que Naruto amara a Sasuke. Era solo **incorrecto**.

'**¡Yo... Yo espero que él muera...!'** Encontró a su lado inner pensando como ella apretando sus puños, **' Entonces Sasuke volverá a mí... '**Sakura dejo la puerta de la casa de Naruto abierta, mientras lentamente caminó de nuevo a su casa, ya allí ella esperaría por que Sasuke regresara a ella. Entonces Naruto no estaría en el camino de alguna manera.

**TBC.**

N/T: Espero que les guste, realmente me he esforzado mucho en traducir este fic tan bueno Por lo menos para mi y si queréis leer la historia original en mi profile esta el link original a la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Picking up the pieces **(Recogiendo las piezas)

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, sangre, contenidos suicidas y mucho OOC.

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece. Es de Fullsteel yo solo la traduzco, además de que Naruto no nos pertenece a ninguna de los dos sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/T:** Al ataque con el primer capitulo de este fanfic, todos los capítulos son llamados piezas en este caso este se llama "Pieza 1" indicando como Naruto va volviendo a ser el mismo poco a poco con ayuda de Sasuke. Me pareció importante decirlo nada más. ¡Ojala les guste el capitulo a pesar de los errores!

**Resumen del prologo**: Naruto se ha ido de Konoha porque se ha cansado y su mascara de niño travieso y amable se ha roto, por eso pretende suicidarse; así que cuando todos llegan a su casa y la ven vacía con solo ver una carta allí deciden leerla.

Después de leer todo lo que ha pasado Naruto en Konoha a través de su carta y que Sasuke lea que Naruto confeso que lo amaba, el también confiesa que lo amaba y decide salir de Konoha ya que sabe donde podría estar Naruto. Los demás después de salir del shock de la carta de Naruto deciden seguir a Sasuke, menos Sakura ya que odia a Naruto por según ella pensar que ambos se gusten es incorrecto. Fin del prologo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, las advertencias ya están hechas ¿Vale¡Disfruten!

**Pieza 1.**

Sasuke corrió con tal velocidad que nunca supo que tenía antes, voló a través del bosque mientras conseguía estar cada vez más cerca del Valle del final.

'Por favor, déjame estar allí a tiempo... 'Pensó Sasuke desesperadamente mirando alrededor de si mismo, intentando detectar el chakra de Naruto, ' Naruto... Por favor, solo espera... ¡Por mí!'

No mucho tiempo después el bosque comenzó a despejarse más adelante y Sasuke finalmente comenzó a ver el valle, todavía llovía cuando bajó su velocidad y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver alguna señal de Naruto, ya que apenas podía sentirlo.

Pero no importaba mucho cuanto mirara; no parecía encontrarlo, cambió de lugar y comenzó a mirar arriba de las grandes estatuas del 1er y el 2do Hokage para ver quizás si él estaba allí pero no había señales de él allí tampoco. Entonces Sasuke notó algo impar cuando echó un vistazo sobre el lago. El color del agua en el lago era rojo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon y jadeo mientras miraba sobre el lago para ver solamente al muchacho rubio flotar en el agua con la sangre que fluía de incisiones profundas en sus muñecas. Su piel generalmente bronceada era enfermizamente pálida ahora.

Sasuke corrió hacia el lago, no le importaba hacer el control de chakra así que apenas podía correr sobre el agua incluso si lo había ahorrado durante una cierta hora, solo corría o nadaba un poco hacia el centro del lago e hizo un fuerte apretón alrededor de Naruto y después nadó hasta la orilla y se puso a si mismo y a Naruto en tierra, Sasuke lo puso abajo y lo miraba.

Las incisiones a lo largo de las muñecas de Naruto sangraban realmente mal, pero no era suficiente con sus muñecas rebanadas. También hizo que un kunai se apuñalara en su pecho. Sasuke intentó apartar la vista mientras buscaba por un pulso, pero no lo encontró. Había llegado tarde... si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes... Si le hubiera dicho a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos antes... quizá estaría vivo.

Sasuke se incorporo y dio el más agonizante, doloroso y horrible grito que cualquier persona había oído. Fue llenado con tanto dolor que causó que los genins que no estaban muy lejos a sentirse como si quisieran suicidarse, se miraban preocupadamente uno al otro e inmediatamente corrieron más rápido. Y Sasuke no paró de gritar. Seguía gritando y sacando su dolor mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Naruto.

"¡Naruto!" Gritó otra vez y lloro violentamente encima de Naruto, ahora podía sentir la presencia de los otros genins pero no le importo nada sobre ellos, quería a Naruto. Deseaba ver la sonrisa, la risa de Naruto en él como de costumbre, quería que Naruto estuviera allí y que lo llamara bastardo. ¡Quería que Naruto viviera!

Los genins tenían en este momento que atrapar a Sasuke y estaban parados totalmente congelados un par de metros detrás de Sasuke. Shikamaru jadeó en la vista sangrienta de Sasuke encima de Naruto, difícilmente trato de no intentar quebrarse como Sasuke pero de alguna manera lo logro. Tenten se había girado y lloraba con su cara oculta en sus manos. Neji hizo una pausa a su lado con una mano en su hombro, intentando darle ánimos incluso si eso no ayudó. Ino hizo una pausa por Hinata, ambas estaban en tal shock que no podían hacer todo menos mirar a Sasuke y Naruto. Kiba, Shino y Chouji hicieron una pausa por Shikamaru y también estaban en un estado tan terrible de shock que no podían hacer más que mirar fijamente. Cada uno se sentía vacío... no se suponía que el ninja numero uno el mas ruidoso de Konoha estuviera así de quieto no se suponía que estuviera muerto.

Sasuke estaba gritando y llorando y en su furia y tristeza golpeo la quijada de Naruto. Era una vista que rasgaba el corazón.

"N-no..." Susurro Ino finalmente y cubrió su boca con las manos, "No puede..."

"¡¿POR QUÉ!?" Gritó Sasuke, "¡¿Porqué?!"

Sasuke se empujó a si mismo sentándose sobre Naruto, con las lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, tomó un apacible apretón alrededor del kunai y lo sacó del pecho de Naruto y lo miraba, el filo todavía se sentía caliente de ser encajado en el pecho de Naruto... probablemente no había pasado mucho desde que el mismo Naruto lo había clavado dentro.

"Ahí voy Naruto." Dijo Sasuke suavemente. El filo señalaba a su propio pecho y los genins miraron en horror, "Solo espera un poco..." Susurró pues estaba a punto de empujarlo en su propio corazón, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una mano sostuvo la muñeca de Sasuke... la mano de Naruto.

"¿Naruto…?" Dijo Sasuke en un susurro y soltó el kunai que aterrizó con un sonido estrepitoso "T-tu... ¡P-pero tu...¡Por favor, Naruto, quédate conmigo, Y-y-yo te amo!" Tartamudeo Sasuke y pesadas lágrimas consiguieron mezclarse con la lluvia.

"Sa...suke..." Susurró Naruto y frotó su mano ligeramente contra la mejilla de Sasuke, "Lo siento… no sabia… que tu podrías amar… a un monstruo como yo…" Susurró y le sonrió tristemente a Sasuke.

"Tu no eres un monstruo..." Dijo Sasuke, todavía estaba llorando, "Tu eres Naruto, Tu eres mi Naruto..."Masculló y abrazó a Naruto para cerciorarse de que todavía estaba allí, entonces tiró y comenzó a vendar las muñecas de Naruto que ya era bastante inútil, ya que las vendas estaban mojadas y la sangre se escapaba de ellas... Pero era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

Sasuke..." Susurró Naruto y sentía las lagrimas venir fluyendo de su propia cara ahora, "Yo... Yo estoy asustado... "

"Shh...Vas a estar bien. Tsunade te curara. Estarás bien" Dijo Sasuke, no sabía si debía confortar a Naruto o intentar convencerse a si mismo de que no era tan malo como parecía, estaba levantado y consiguió poner a Naruto detrás suyo, "Solo sujétate, estarás bien." Dijo como pudo antes de que comenzara a correr de regreso de la misma manera en la que había venido, se detuvo por Neji y Shikamaru que habían manejado el shock un poco mejor que los otros.

"¿Sa… Sasuke?" Dijo Shikamaru confundido cuando tuvo un apretón en su hombro, "Esta... ¿Vivo?"

Sasuke solo le dio a Shikamaru un corto asentimiento, no iba a pararse y a hablar en esta situación, Naruto estaba sangrando y su pulso era realmente débil. Al lado de eso, Sasuke estaba en un terrible shock, "Ve. Dile a Tsunade que se preparare para nuestra llegada." Pudo decirle a Shikamaru y a los otros genins.

"¿Estas segu…?" Comenzó Neji pero fue cortado por Sasuke.

"¡Solo ve!" grito Sasuke a los demás, haciendo que los otros genins en shock saltaran por la sorpresa, Shikamaru les dio un asentimiento y todos miraban un poco vacilantes a Sasuke y a Naruto antes de que corrieran de vuelta a Konoha.

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a correr también, tenia que dejar a Naruto bajo el cuidado de Tsunade lo más rápido posible, no iba a dejar que su Naruto muriera, ni ahora, ni siempre.

Si Naruto no hiciera esto entonces él terminaría con su propia vida¿Para que iba a vivir si Naruto moría? Nunca por Sakura de todos modos, Sasuke sabía que ella lo amó, o estaba obsesionada con él y no era cualquier cosa lo que Sasuke deseaba... ¡Si la muchacha de pelo rosado apenas podía conjeturar eso en su cabeza! Sasuke sacudió un poco su cabeza para apartar sus pensamientos y apresurarse a llegar a Konoha.

**TBC. **

N/T¡Este capitulo fue tan triste! Yo me sentí morir cuando leí que Sasuke se iba a matar casi grito ¡No mueras! Bien, traducir el fic del ingles es difícil no mas porque es un poco complicada la gramática, pero para eso tengo a un confiable diccionario para que me ayude y a un montón de gente que sabe ingles para ayudarme, espero que este capi les guste mas que a mi. Genial dos semanas xD y eso que ya lo tenia traducido X'D mas mas reviews - acepto hasta los anonimos con mails xD sigan leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Picking up the pieces **(Recogiendo las piezas)

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, sangre, contenidos suicidas y mucho OOC.

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece. Es de Fullsteel yo solo la traduzco, además de que Naruto no nos pertenece a ninguna de los dos sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/T: **Espero que les guste este capitulo, aqui odiareis mas a Sakura y lloraran espero mucho mas por el pobre de Naruto; y por si alguno ve una pequeña falta ortografica que me lo avise que yo puedo ser muy torpe... ejem pasando a otros puntos, como ya sali de vacaciones (si viva yo y todo eso...) estaba pensando en traducir mas fics en ingles yaoi de Sasuke y Naruto, me haria mucha ilusion que me recomendaran algunos (por lo menos one-shots o fics con 10 o 15 capitulos como maximo) si tienen fics de mas de 10 capitulos en ingles, ya tendria que pedir a alguien que me ayude con las traducciones de los fics en ingles si alguien quiere ayudarme buscando fics en ingles, traducir y pedir permiso a sus respectivos autores (Ademas de tener MUCHO tiempo libre) se lo agradeceria mucho porque me hace ilusion traducir fics Sasunaru (o Narusasu) para que la comunidad latina del yaoi en naruto los conozca; bueno con que dejeis su mail (en caso de los que no tienen sesion en o me mandeis un review con el fic en cuestion y me deis un reply con sus mails para discutir las traducciones y lo de los permisos a los autores mucho mejor; Bueno ahora los dejo con su capi traducido (kyaa dos piezas mas y nos vamos al lemon muuuy pronto jeje)

**Pieza 2.**

Era de noche y había sido hace solamente una hora desde que Sasuke había podido llevar a Naruto de nuevo a Konoha. Afortunadamente Shikamaru y los otros habían informado a Tsunade sobre la mala condición de Naruto así que estaba lista cuando Sasuke llegó.

Tsunade había tomado a Naruto de los brazos de Sasuke y después se había apresurado lejos con él. Sasuke realmente no sabía adónde, podía suponer que en el hospital pero quien sabe.

Sasuke miró fijamente sus propias manos que estaban cubiertas de sangre, la sangre de Naruto... Había tanto de él, Sasuke enteramente fue cubierto de aquella sangre. Su piel, su ropa, su pelo. Sasuke dudó que consiguiera apartar la sensación de la sangre de Naruto sobre su cuerpo, o el olor metálico.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable. La sangre de Naruto había sido derramada debido a él. Debido a cada uno. Naruto había decidido suicidarse e incluso nadie había notado que estaba triste y deprimido. Nadie había notado que sus sonrisas y risas se habían vuelto cada vez más y más vacías cada vez que reía.

En otros ojos Sasuke debió haber parecido totalmente ido. Estaba sentado justamente en la esquina del sofá y solo miraba fijamente sus manos con una enfermiza fascinación. Los otros genins también se sentaron en la misma habitación, la mayoría de ellos hablaban humildemente, intentando guardar su esperanza por si no habían oído cualquier cosa de Tsunade desde que ella en silencio se había llevado a Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun…" Dijo una voz que sacó a Sasuke de sus profundos pensamientos, giro su cabeza para hacer frente al dueño de la voz. Al lado de él se sentó nadie más que Sakura.

Sasuke no dijo nada, realmente no deseaba hablar con la kunoichi de pelo rosado. De toda la gente Sakura era la única que no había ido después de Naruto para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

"Solo quiero decir que si Naruto va a… morir... tu diste tu mejor esfuerzo para salvarlo." Dijo Sakura, al parecer con falsa condolencia sobre Naruto, "Y como tu mismo leíste, él quería morir..." Agregó en un tono callado.

Sasuke parpadeo y miró fijamente en blanco a Sakura, registrando lentamente lo que ella había dicho. Cuando pudo pensar por fin sobre lo que había dicho, sintió como comenzaba a hervir por dentro. ¿Cómo podía¿Cómo podía decir una cosa así?

"¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo Sasuke en una voz tan fría que les envió escalofríos a todos en sus espinas, "Sakura¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Sakura abrió su boca pero de pronto la cerró otra vez. Ella no había pensado en que Sasuke reaccionaría de esa manera, ella había pensado que estaría de acuerdo con ella y que dejaría que lo confortara. Haciéndolos más cercanos que antes... un movimiento muy estúpido de Sakura por pensar de esa manera.

"Tu... ¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo Sasuke ruidosamente mientras se levantaba y señalaba acusadoramente a Sakura, "¡¿Cómo puedes estar allí sentada y decir que el quería morir?!" Gritó Sasuke a la chica de cabello rosa.

Sasuke alzó su mano, listo para golpear a Sakura, realmente se lo merecía, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, alguien lo agarró del brazo, impidiéndole hacer algo, miró hacia atrás, con un brillo enojado en su mirada, sólo para ver a Shikamaru, sosteniéndolo.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… Yo… Yo… no pensé en eso…" Tartamudeó Sakura, pero fue interrumpida.

Sasuke volteó su cabeza hacia Sakura, "Cállate" gritó y trató de liberarse del agarre de Shikamaru, pronto tuvo a Neji agarrando su otro brazo, '¡Mierda¡Esa perra se merece una buena paliza!' gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Sakura pronto estuvo abandonando la casa después de ver la reacción de Sasuke, y bueno... La atmósfera no era muy agradable desde que dijo que Naruto quería morir, y en consecuencia, todos le enviaban miradas asesinas.

"Cálmate y siéntate." Dijo Neji mientras el y Shikamaru fueron a el después de que Sakura saliera de la casa, "Sé que ella se lo merece, pero piensa en Naruto."

"¡¿Y que piensas que estoy haciendo?!" Sasuke se encajó a presión pero se sentó y miro a Neji, " Demonios...maldición... Naruto... "Dijo Sasuke derrotado y ocultó su cara en sus manos sangrantes.

Neji suspiro ligeramente mientras miraba a los otros en la habitación.

Hinata lloraba silenciosamente mientras Kiba la sostenía en sus brazos, mascullándole palabras confortantes. Pero tal vez Kiba no era el hombre adecuado a confortarle en el momento puesto que las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos también.

Shino no dijo nada, estaba jugueteando con sus pulgares, demostrando claramente que estaba preocupado y al parecer un poco estresado por la situación.

Ten-ten e Ino se sentaron al lado de cada uno con miradas vacías en sus ojos, y después miraban de uno a otro e intentaron dar ánimos apenas dando una sonrisa minúscula, intentando decir 'Que aun hay esperanza'.

Chouji y Lee estaban sentados en silencio y solo miraron a los otros como hizo Neji.

Entonces allí entraba Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se había sentado al lado de Sasuke, que después de su arrebato con Sakura rompió en lágrimas. Shikamaru tal vez no pueda ser la mejor persona en confortar a otros sino que solo se sentó allí y dio palmaditas a la espalda de Sasuke con una cara preocupada. No era bueno en tratar de confortar a alguien... En especial en no tratar de confortar a Sasuke¿Quién podía saber que Sasuke podría ser tan emocional?

"Maldición, maldición, maldición" Mascullo Sasuke y sacudió su cabeza, "El morirá, el morirá"

"Sasuke, tu no sabes eso." Dijo Shikamaru, "Naruto es un luchador… no se rendirá así como así"

En eso cada uno masculló respuestas minúsculas para apoyar a Shikamaru en lo que había dicho... Aunque todos estaban muy nerviosos porqué Tsunade o alguien más no había venido a decirles algo sobre Naruto.

Sasuke no contestó, solo se sentó con la cara oculta, oscilándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, intentando concentrarse en no suicidarse, el olor de la sangre comenzó a afectarlo. Y solamente crecía más fuerte por cada minuto que pasaba.

Cada uno se sentó allí en silencio, preguntándose si Naruto lo lograría, la puerta se abrió para revelar a una Tsunade llena de sangre, tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y todos la miraron fijamente con ojos suplicantes, deseando que tuviera buenas noticias.

**TBC.**

**N/T: **¡¡Lo logree!! Eldar se abraza a si misma con diccionario de ingles en las manos espero que este capi se haya entendido D estoy usando el diccionario de mi hermano para las traducciones ahora o pero son solo para las palabras q no entiendo que son muchas Dx bueno espero q les guste este capi… admito que ame mucho cuando Sasuke le grita a Sakura; casi grite cuando no le dejaron matarla - debieron dejar que Sasuke la matara así nos hacia un favor. Bueno nos vemos en el capi 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Picking up the pieces **(Recogiendo las piezas)

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, sangre, contenidos suicidas y mucho OOC.

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece. Es de Fullsteel yo solo la traduzco, además de que Naruto no nos pertenece a ninguna de los dos sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pieza 3.**

Cuando los genins vieron a Tsunade, esperaron que tuviera buenas noticias pero la cara de tristeza de ella rompió las esperanzas de todos.

"¡Díganos que paso con Naruto!" Exigió Sasuke a la Godaime, demasiado nervioso por la salud del rubio.

"Naruto… Naruto ha… muerto"-termino en tono sepulcral Tsunade con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas.

Todos quedaron en shock al escucharla y Sasuke también al escuchar esas palabras en su mente que solo rompió a llorar con un grito lastimero, mientras los demás empezaron a llorar y a consolarse a si mismos.

Unos días después enterraban a Naruto Uzumaki en el cementerio de Konoha mientras que en su tumba se escribió _"Aquí reposa el mejor ninja de toda Konoha"_

Y Sasuke no logro superar la muerte de Naruto, y muchos años después perdono a Sakura, se caso con ella aunque no la amara como lo hizo con Naruto, tuvieron hijos y el murió feliz reencontrándose con Naruto en el cielo.

**Fin.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(**N/T: **¡Cayeron! Se lo creyeron ¿No? Obviamente que el fic no iba a terminar solamente con 4 capítulos, esto solo fue una pequeña bromilla que quise hacer, lamento si se lo creyeron… -Eldar detrás de un escudo para evitar las lanzas- y no, no fue para celebrar el día de los inocentes por adelantado… solo fue una locura que quise hacer para ver su reacción… ahora si les dejo aquí el capitulo original y de verdad ¡Y lean esta nota para que no se salgan con la cara de "WTF?" y quieran asesinarme!)

**Pieza 3.**

Se sintió como si el tiempo se congelara por un momento. Tsunade no dijo nada, solo estaba parada allí con una expresión cansada. Todos en la habitación la miraron fijamente con expresiones que preguntaban si… ¿Era su silencio bueno o malo?

Después de un rato Sasuke no pudo aguantar más y se levanto, "¿Porqué no dice nada?" Dijo en desesperación, "No me diga que el esta... muerto..." Agregó la última palabra en un horrible susurro que hizo que deseara suicidarse. El pensamiento de que Naruto estuviera muerto era horrible.

Sasuke... Naruto está vivo, tomó mucho de mi chakra y apenas esta vivo." Dijo Tsunade y suspiro pesadamente, " Pero perdió mucha sangre y nosotros probablemente necesitaremos una transfusión. Y no estamos seguros de que sobrevivirá."

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó otra vez, " Gracias a dios... Esta vivo." Se dijo a si mismo antes de ver a Tsunade otra vez "¿Qué tipo de sangre necesita?"

"El es O, eso significa que no puede tomar cualquiera." Dijo Tsunade y echo un vistazo sobre los jóvenes shinobi, Por lo que sabía ninguno de ellos tenía O... Y probablemente nadie en la aldea estaba dispuesto a dar sangre a Naruto.

Yo... Yo puedo dar sangre." Dijo Sasuke, él tenía sangre tipo O, "Puede tomar tanto como desee, Dréneme si puede." Agrego en ligera desesperación. Sasuke realmente deseaba ayudar a Naruto, no podía estar sentado allí más tiempo... Ya había estado en el sofá por dos largas horas sin hacer nada y estaba realmente inquieto.

"¿Tu tienes O?" Pregunto Tsunade en sorpresa, ella pensó que no tenía... Pero entonces recordó que una gran parte de la familia Uchiha había sido tipo O así que era natural, "Entonces estamos mejor ahora, cuanto más rápido tenga la sangre, mejor."

¡Hey¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?!" Pregunto Kiba repentinamente mientras se levantaba, "Hemos estado sentados aquí y esperando por dos horas¡¿Y usted espera que nosotros nos sentemos aquí y esperemos mas?!"

Tsunade paró de hablar y suspiro mientras miraba fijamente al adolescente frustrado, entonces, todos le miraban con ojos suplicantes. Tsunade gruñó ligeramente pero suspiro al final, "¡Bien, ustedes pueden venir, pero tenemos que ir ahora!" Dijo mientras salía, y todos se apresuraron después detrás de ella.

Sasuke miro al cielo, estaba oscuro. Probablemente estaba en medio de la noche pero la luz de las estrellas y de la luna fueron detenidas por las nubes oscuras. Las pesadas gotas de agua todavía caían del cielo, haciendo que la sangre en Sasuke bajara. Pero incluso parecía como si ardiera en su piel.

"Naruto, solo espera. Estoy en camino… Tú vivirás. Tú tienes que vivir" Pensó Sasuke mientas se apresuraba después de Tsunade quien camino rápidamente hacia el hospital.

No tomó mucho tiempo para ellos alcanzar el hospital. Cuando entraron en el Sasuke pensó que era espeluznante, todo era tan silencioso y oscuro, casi como si alguien hubiera abandonado el lugar. Pronto estaban parados en frente de una puerta y Tsunade se giro hacia el grupo detrás de ella.

"Ahora escúchenme, Naruto está en muy mal estado así que no se aterren. No se pongan alrededor de él porque probablemente podría aterrarse si despierta y por favor no hablen en voz alta, si tienen la urgencia de hablar mantengan sus voces bajas." Dijo Tsunade severa, "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas y después Tsunade abrió la puerta y entro adentro.

Naruto dormía en una cama, sus brazos fueron vendados hasta arriba en capas gruesas y su pecho también, donde se había apuñalado con el kunai... Estaba pálido y su pecho no se levantaba tanto como debía ser, aunque lo engancharon a varias máquinas, que ayudaban a mantenerlo vivo.

"Sasuke, siéntate al lado de Naruto." Dijo Tsunade y entró en un cuarto que estaba conectado a la habitación de Naruto.

Sasuke hizo lo que dijo y se sentó al lado de Naruto. Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio, y se sintió un poco mejor para ver que por lo menos Naruto estaba vivo... Que respiraba.

Sasuke puso cuidadosamente su mano a lo largo de la mejilla de Naruto, estaba frío pero no importaba mientras estuviera vivo.

Tsunade volvió al cuarto con otro tipo de máquina, que puso entre Sasuke y Naruto, Sasuke podía solamente suponer que era utilizada para las transfusiones de sangre.

"Bueno, Sasuke. ¿Estas listo?" Pregunto y miro al pelinegro.

"Sí, como dije no importa si usted absorbe todo de mi... Mientras él viva." Dijo Sasuke y ofreció su brazo a Tsunade quien pronto puso una aguja en una de sus venas.

"Intentaré evitar absorber toda tu sangre. No creo que Naruto apreciaría eso." Dijo Tsunade suavemente mientras ponía una aguja en una de las venas de Naruto antes de que encendiera la máquina, "Esta máquina tomará cierta cantidad de sangre tuya y la transferirá al cuerpo de Naruto, parará eventualmente por sí misma cuando decida que no puede tomar más sangre tuya sin tener complicaciones."

Sasuke solo asintió y miro el pequeño tubo plástico en el cual el líquido rojo lentamente comenzaba a subir, "¿Se supone que debería ir lento?" pregunto Sasuke con una irritación indirecta en su voz, quería que Naruto tuviera la sangre más rápido.

"Sí, de otra forma probablemente estarías shockeado por la pérdida de la sangre, y yo no quiero a dos pacientes." Dijo simplemente Tsunade mientras levantó la cubierta un poco mas sobre Naruto, entonces alguien toco la puerta y entro.

Era Kakashi quien estaba allí parado, parecía empapado, aparentemente había oído sobre Naruto cuando estaba de vuelta de una misión. Cómo lo habría oído era un misterio.

"¿El esta bien?" Pregunto Kakashi de forma preocupante desde el umbral jadeando levemente y miraba a toda la gente en la habitación, su mirada se detuvo en Sasuke, "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto también entonces al ver toda la sangre.

"Naruto esta bastante estable ahora, y Sasuke está muy bien, esa no es su sangre." Dijo Tsunade y frunció el ceño hacia Kakashi, "Pienso que deberías sentarte Kakashi, luces horrible."

"Ah, supongo que tiene razón." Dijo Kakashi y se sentó al lado de los genin en el cuarto, frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor, "¿Donde está Sakura?"

Sasuke pestañeo al oír su nombre y apretó sus puños gruñendo ligeramente.

"Mh, me preguntaba eso también." Dijo Tsunade y miraba a Sasuke que parecía listo para matar a alguien. Todavía tenía un gran impulso por golpear a Sakura pero sabía que Naruto no deseaba eso... Incluso si a Sakura no le importara Naruto, Naruto todavía no querría que Sasuke la golpeara.

"Sasuke... Cálmate o te desmayarás." Dijo Tsunade frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar los otros, "¿Qué sucedió?"

Shikamaru suspiro y abrió sus ojos, "Sakura intento convencer a Sasuke de que no importaba que Naruto muriera desde que él había escrito que quería morir." Dijo y Tsunade y Kakashi fruncieron el ceño a la vez, "Sasuke estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Neji y yo lo detuvimos."

"No debiste detenerme, ella se merecía una golpiza." Gruño Sasuke, "¿Cómo pudo ella decir que él quería morir¡¿Cómo pudo?!" Repitió en voz alta mientras miraba a Naruto quien no movió un músculo.

"Naruto no deseó morir, eso es una maldita mentira, solo quería irse lejos," Continuo Sasuke y las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos una vez más, "Y todos estaban demasiado ocupados para notar realmente cuan triste y solo estaba, nosotros incluso no pudimos ver que toda su felicidad era falsa... ¿Qué clase de amigos se supone que somos? Pregunto, mientras hizo un apacible apretón alrededor de la mano de Naruto y sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo siento tanto Naruto..." Mascullo y reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, "Lo siento por todo..."

Sasuke no pudo evitar llorar, lloro porque estaba enojado y triste. Enojado consigo mismo por no ver qué Naruto había sido forzado a estar solo, y triste porque Naruto casi había muerto.

"Sasuke... No… llores... "Dijo una voz débil, al lado del oído de Sasuke después de un par de minutos.

Sasuke inmediatamente se incorporó y miraba a Naruto quien lo miraba a través de sus ojos entreabiertos, con una pequeña sonrisa, en sus labios.

"¿Naruto?" Dijo Sasuke en un susurro mientras miraba fijamente al rubio en la cama.

**TBC**

**N/T:**Ya se que mas de uno quiere matar a Sakura, lo se yo también quiero hacerlo; rayos porque detuvieron a Sasuke así le hacia un favor al mundo al matarla. Final traumante lo se. Naruto ya ha despertado y solo falta el capitulo siguiente y estaremos pronto leyendo a través de mi traducción el yaoi de esta historia. Espero comentarios o criticas acerca de este capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Picking up the pieces **(Recogiendo las piezas)

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, sangre, contenidos suicidas y mucho OOC.

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece. Es de Fullsteel yo solo la traduzco, además de que Naruto no nos pertenece a ninguna de los dos (Porque es de Sasuke ¡yay!) y probablemente nunca lo tengamos.

**N/T: **Naruto despertó, van a llorar en este capitulo; y espero que tengan kleenex para ello, además ya estamos a dos capítulos de llegar a donde Full se quedo en la versión en ingles, además de que pronto tal vez suba un one-shot de ella que también es sasunaru, bueno espero que les guste este capi (inner¿Como no les va a gustar…?). Genial 10 Reviews! ;O; gracias por leer esta traduccion!

**Pieza 4.**

Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces mas mientras miraba a Naruto quien lo estaba mirando con los ojos entreabiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto debía ser uno de los pocos en el mundo que podía confortarlo en tal situación, mientras él mismo casi había muerto y todavía tenía la fuerza para intentar y poder confortar a Sasuke.

"Naruto...Tu..." Sasuke no pudo formular ninguna oración desde el momento en que vio que Naruto había despertado haciéndole perder su habla, estaba tan aliviado de que estuviera vivo y consciente "Vivo." Dijo Sasuke en un susurro y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

"¡Gracias a dios!" dijo Kiba en voz alta en la esquina del cuarto, dejando salir un profundo suspiro que había guardado por horas, era buena señal que Naruto estuviera despierto¿Cierto?

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces mientras se daba vuelta lentamente su mirada fija hacia el manojo de gente a lo largo de la pared. Abrió su boca en sorpresa al verlos allí¿Todos habían estado tan preocupados que habían decidido verle al hospital?

"Naruto, solo relájate." Dijo Tsunade desde su lado izquierdo, "Has perdido mucha sangre y ése es el porqué Sasuke te está dando algo de su sangre."

Naruto giro su mirada cansada que quedo fija en Sasuke para después mirar el pequeño tubo plástico que transfería la sangre de Sasuke a Naruto.

"Todos estaban preocupados por ti." Dijo Sasuke suavemente y sonrió un poco, 'Bueno casi todos' Agregó en sus pensamientos pero se lo guardó a causa de que no deseaba decirle a Naruto sobre lo qué Sakura había dicho sobre que el moría.

"¿Tu... me estas dando sangre?" Pregunto Naruto débilmente y miraba a Sasuke con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba conmovido de que había alguien dispuesto a hacer tal cosa por el.

"Por supuesto que lo hago, no puedo dejarte morir allí medio muerto¿Cierto?" Pregunto Sasuke con un pequeño tono bromista y Naruto sonrió un poco y en eso una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

"Gracias." Dijo en un susurro mientras mas lagrimas bajaban de su cara, "Gracias a todos..." Dijo y miraba a los que estaban en la habitación.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y limpió las lagrimas de la cara de Naruto, "No nos des las gracias. No las merecemos." Dijo mientras tragaba el nudo en su garganta y miraba a Naruto con culpabilidad y dolor en sus ojos.

"Sasuke...Tu me salvaste... "dijo Naruto y miraba a Sasuke, levantó su brazo y apenas tocó la mejilla de Sasuke, "¿Porqué no te lo agradecería?"

"Porque no había notado nada malo... Debí haberlo notado." Dijo Sasuke y una vez más no pudo guardar las lágrimas, "Maldición... podría haberte ayudado."

Al oír hablar a los dos adolescentes, Tsunade decidió que merecían algo de privacidad. Shikamaru le dejó ver la carta así que ella ya había visto que Naruto había escrito que amaba a Sasuke, y por la manera en que Sasuke actuaba, podía conjeturar que la sensación era mutua.

Ella caminó pasando de los genin (y de Kakashi) y abrió la puerta, apenas tuvo que darles una corta mirada y cada uno se les excusó precipitadamente a Naruto y a Sasuke antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Sasuke y Naruto solo se miraban uno al otro en silencio después de que todos habían salido de la habitación. Sasuke cerró sus ojos por un rato y puso una mano en su ahora pelo sucio.

"Sasuke...Lo siento mucho." Dijo Naruto repentinamente triste y miraba al extremo de la cama, se sentía culpable por hacer que todos se preocuparan por el, "Primero lo cuan egoísta fui, cuando intenté... tu sabes."

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miró la expresión culpable en la cara de Naruto, "Hey..." Dijo suavemente mientras miraba a Naruto, "Supongo que ambos tenemos que disculparnos...Lo siento también, Naruto. Por no notar nada, y por guardar mis sentimientos." Dijo Sasuke quitando algo de pelo de los ojos de Naruto.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente e hizo un apretón apacible alrededor de la mano de Sasuke, "Yo realmente no quería hacerlo visible así que entiendo porqué nadie lo notó... No debí haber guardado mis sentimientos pero yo... yo estaba orgulloso." Terminó Naruto su oración y miraba cansadamente a Sasuke quien solamente asintió en respuesta.

Estaban silenciosos por un rato hasta que Sasuke se decidió a hablar, "Quizá deberías descansar o algo... No sé cuánta sangre perdiste pero era mucha en el agua y en mí..." Sasuke callo y no ayudaba mirarse a si mismo una vez mas. La mayoría de la sangre en su piel se había ido pero la sangre en sus ropas probablemente nunca saldría.

"Sasuke... Soy rápido en curarme." Dijo Naruto y echó un vistazo a Sasuke que todavía se miraba, "Supongo que esa es una cosa buena sobre Kyuubi." Agrego después y se encogió.

Sasuke salio de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a Naruto hablarle, así que kyuubi hizo que Naruto se curara más rápido... Entonces había una buena explicación detrás del porqué Naruto había podido tener tanto daño cuando habían luchado en el valle, hace años.

"Y ya no estoy tan cansado... Supongo que tu sangre lo está haciendo a propósito." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios pero pronto frunció el ceño y parecía pensativo, "¿Y en dónde estaba Sakura antes? Ya que creo que no la vi aquí..."

Sasuke abrió su boca pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Naruto probablemente se sentiría extremadamente lastimado si Sasuke le decía lo qué Sakura había dicho y cómo había actuado. Pero Sasuke no quiso mentirle tampoco, porque Naruto conseguiría eventualmente oír hablar de lo que había hecho Sakura.

"Ella... Naruto... Ella...tú sabes... Tu sabes que Sakura piensa que ella está enamorada de mí y...parece que ella esta un poco... loca." Intentó Sasuke explicar de buena manera pero estaba nervioso por la reacción de Naruto, "Ella... Ella pensó que ella conseguiría una oportunidad mejor conmigo si tu morías." Parloteo Sasuke y miraba a Naruto que parecía bastante confuso y lastimado. ¿Quién no sentiría daño después de saber que una de las personas con las que te has llevado bien en años prácticamente deseó verte muerto?

"Ya veo..." Dijo Naruto tristemente después de un momento y Sasuke casi lamentó decir algo sobre Sakura.

Sasuke suspiro y reclinó su cabeza en la cama de Naruto y después lo miraba a los ojos, "No me importa lo que ella piense." Dijo Sasuke después y alcanzo a Naruto con su mano libre, "Ella probablemente está decepcionada de mí porque estoy enamorado de ti." Agregó entonces con una sonrisa pequeña.

Naruto resoplo y sonrió de vuelta, "Supongo que tienes razón... Sí... No me importa." Dijo Naruto después de un momento y cerró los ojos con un ligero suspiro pero los abrió después de un minuto, Sasuke solo miro a Naruto en silencio.

Naruto tuvo repentinamente una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y miraba a Sasuke.

"Sasuke...acércate..." Susurró y Sasuke levantó una ceja pero se acerco más cerca de Naruto, "Más cerca..." Repitió Naruto aún con esa sonrisa en su cara. Sasuke consiguió saber que quería y pronto también tenía una sonrisa en su cara y continuó acercándose más cerca hasta que sus narices tocaban.

"¿Sabes que?" Susurró Naruto, Sasuke podía sentir la respiración caliente de Naruto contra su cara. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza ante la pregunta de Naruto y sonrió ligeramente con suficiencia, prácticamente se puso en medio de la cama y Naruto.

"Te amo, Sasuke." Dijo Naruto suavemente y Sasuke contesto inclinándose separando los pocos centímetros entre los dos, mientras puso sus labios contra los de Naruto en un beso suave. Después de un rato se separaron y Sasuke sonreía mientras miraba a su rubio.

"Yo también te amo."Dijo Sasuke y después sonrió, "Este definitivamente fue mejor que el primero."

Naruto sonrió cuando Sasuke dijo la primera frase pero estaba un poco confundido por la otra cosa Sasuke había dicho... Entonces repentinamente lo recordó, había hablado sobre el beso accidental cuando tenían 12 años.

Naruto no pudo reírse un poco sobre eso antes de mirar a Sasuke, "Tienes razón, éste era mucho mejor."

"¿Deseas intentarlo otra vez?" Pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se movió más hacia Naruto quien solo sonrió y le hizo espacio a Sasuke en la cama antes de que se besaran otra vez.

**TBC.**

**N/T:** Se viene el lemon, se viene el lemon; espero no haber tardado mucho… que han pasado tantas cosas, la gripe, la llegada de unos parientes... y que ayer me dio fiebre -- espero criticas, comentarios, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Picking up the pieces **(Recogiendo las piezas)

**Advertencias:** YAOI, Lemon, ChicoxChico, tal vez algo de vocabulario fuerte; por tu seguridad NO leas si eres un homofóbico. Además de que este pequeño lemon se puede tomar mas como un bonus que capitulo pero bueno…

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece. Es de Fullsteel yo solo la traduzco, además de que Naruto no nos pertenece a ninguna de los dos. Sino a Masashi Kishimoto (Sasuke: Mentira, el es mío y de nadie mas. Misuzu: Si así como su estatua es mía también; pero es mejor tener al real -sonrisa pervertida-)

**N/T**: Creo que este sera el ultimo capi que suba ya que Agosto termina, y las clases para mi se acercan (ademas aun sigo esperando que Full actualize, solo me falta uno y ya estamos codo a codo con la version inglesa) y aprovecho de decir que para los que entienden el ingles, ojeen sus otros fic de Naruto que son muy buenos cofcof, a mi me encantaria traducir otro fanfic, tal vez cuando regrese en msn lo consulte y me deje uno -aunque encontre un par de oneshots que podria traducir en mi tiempo libre despues del cole ya que son cortitos- solo digo que ya estamos en el lemon, este capi lo esperaba mucha gente se nota que son un par de pervertidos; bueno ya dejo el parloteo solo les digo que dejen un rev con cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critico con respecto a la traduccion. Gracias (inner: Lean estas notas!)

**Pieza Yaoi (BONUS).**

Sasuke sonrió por la segunda vez que beso a Naruto. Esta vez puso más pasión y sensación en el. Después de un momento Sasuke cuidadosamente lamió el labio de Naruto y el rubio abrió su boca un poco al mismo tiempo que dejo salir un quejido. Sasuke tomó su oportunidad y puso su lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto para hacerle un beso francés.

Las lenguas de Naruto y Sasuke se conocieron y tuvieron una lucha, luchando por la dominación. Después de un rato Naruto eventualmente dejo la lucha y dejó que Sasuke explorara su boca y jugara alrededor con su lengua, se sentía un poco extraño pero aun así se sentía bien. Y Sasuke tenía un buen sabor a él, Naruto no podía describirlo pero era agradable. Sasuke pensó igual que Naruto.

Después de 5 buenos minutos se separaron para conseguir aire. Ambos se miraban en los ojos del otro, ambos tenían una necesidad del otro en ese momento. Desearon sentirse, tocarse. Piel contra piel, labios contra labios.

Bien, pronto Naruto comenzó a tirar de la camisa sangrienta de Sasuke. Y Sasuke sonrió mientras comenzó a quitarse la camisa, pero pronto notó que no era posible quitársela cuando ambos fueron enganchados hasta la maquina de "transfusión de sangre".

Sasuke se detuvo y frunció el ceño¿Cómo demonios seguiría con eso?

"Maldición." Murmuro Naruto cuando notó cuál era el problema pero pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió mientras alcanzaba la bolsa de armas de Sasuke y pronto sostuvo un kunai en su mano, "Espero que esto no te importe." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Se destruirá de todos modos," Dijo Sasuke y solo sonrió de vuelta mientras Naruto cortaba el fino material de la camisa de Sasuke, tan pronto como Naruto termino de cortar la camisa, Sasuke la lanzo al piso.

Él también dejó su bandana junto a la camisa rasgada.

Sasuke se inclinó para besar a Naruto otra vez y esta vez podía sentir la piel caliente de Naruto contra su propia piel. A medida que continuaron besándose las demás ropas y otras cosas cayeron al piso. Zapatos, armas, camisas, pantalones... Pronto Naruto y Sasuke tenían solamente su ropa interior.

Naruto jadeó pesadamente mientras Sasuke besó el cuello de su Naruto mientras bajaba hacia su collar. Sasuke podía sentir las manos de Naruto explorar su trasero a medida que él continuaba besándole, y lentamente bajo hacia la región mas baja de Naruto. Naruto jadeó mientras Sasuke comenzó a poner besos suaves alrededor de su estomago donde estaba el sello.

Sasuke miro a Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara mientras frotaba ligeramente su mano fuera de los boxers de Naruto, haciendo que Naruto gimiera bajito por la provocación de Sasuke. Oyendo gemir a Naruto, Sasuke se encendió y continuó frotando la ahora ligeramente dura erección de Naruto.

"Maldito provocador..." Pudo tartamudear Naruto entre sus quejidos.

Sasuke solo continúo sonriendo mientras que solo se arrastró así que su cara estaba al mismo nivel que la de Naruto y entonces lo besó otra vez, al mismo tiempo que su mano continuó torturando lentamente a Naruto que gimió en el beso.

"¿Quieres que pare de provocarte?" Pregunto Sasuke en un susurro después de que se hubieran separado del beso.

Naruto apenas cabeceo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se retorcía debajo de Sasuke que continuaba su tortura, conduciendo lentamente a Naruto hasta la locura. Naruto quería más que solo una provocativa mano en sus boxers. Él quería más que solo la mano de Sasuke. Él quería a Sasuke entero.

"Dime que es lo que deseas" Susurró Sasuke y casi ronroneó en el oído de Naruto, Sasuke realmente gozaba de la situación. Estar encima de Naruto y tener el control realmente lo satisfacía. Por supuesto era más a él que al mismo control, amaba a Naruto y con solo mirar al rubio gemir hizo que Sasuke se pusiera duro.

"Yo… yo quiero que…" Naruto se arrastró hacia Sasuke comenzando a frotar su erección un poco mas fuerte, Naruto jadeó por el toque y gimió otra vez.

"¿Qué quisieras tu que yo hiciera?" Pregunto Sasuke antes de que mordiera el cuello de Naruto con solo un poco de presión para dejar una marca en él por un tiempo.

"¡Por el amor de dios, quiero que me jodas Sasuke!" Pudo decir Naruto seguidamente a Sasuke que ahora sonrió extensamente con suficiencia mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa interior a Naruto que estaba sonrojado. Eso era precisamente lo que Sasuke quería oír.

"Parece que alguien esta excitado." Dijo Sasuke provocativamente a Naruto lanzando los boxers de Naruto al piso y después comenzó a quitarse sus propios boxers, dejando a ambos desnudos.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba desde abajo a Sasuke con una mueca, "Lo se parece que no soy el único." Dijo el mientras miraba a Sasuke que estaba duro.

"Bien, Naruto... Tenemos que repararlo de alguna manera." Dijo Sasuke mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y besaba a Naruto una vez más, "¿O tu qué dices?" pregunto en un susurro.

"Sí... Tenemos que hacer... algo... "Contesto Naruto jadeando, Sasuke solo sonrió con suficiencia pero pronto frunció el ceño en su cara... Algo faltaba.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y juntó su respiración mientras Naruto lo miraba confusamente, "¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto mientras Sasuke abría sus ojos.

"No podemos hacer esto sin lubricante." Dijo Sasuke simplemente y entonces Naruto abrió su boca... Sasuke tenía razón, eso solamente seria incómodo y probablemente dolería.

No se movieron por un rato, Sasuke parecía frustrado y Naruto intento pensar. Repentinamente tuvo una idea y sonrió un poco mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke. Sasuke giro su mirada fija en Naruto y lo miraba confuso.

Sasuke primero entendió en lo qué pensaba Naruto cuando puso los dedos de Sasuke en su boca y cerciorándose de dejar tanta saliva en ellos como fuera posible antes de que los sacara de su boca y mirara a Sasuke con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Piensas que esto servirá?" Pregunto Naruto con una mirada inocente en su cara y la expresión de molestia de Sasuke se transformo en una sonrisa, y le asintió a Naruto.

"Estoy seguro de que eres creativo." Dijo Sasuke comenzando a colocarse en una buena posición, "¿Estas seguro de que deseas esto?" Pregunto mientras miraba a Naruto fijamente a los ojos.

Naruto rodó los ojos y miro a Sasuke, "¿Yo te habría dicho que me jodieras si no deseara hacer esto, Sasuke?" Pregunto y solamente obtuvo una corta sonrisa de Sasuke que sacudió su cabeza un poco.

"Esto puede sentirse un poco extraño, pero tengo que aflojarte..." Dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo asintió mientras sentía uno de los dedos de Sasuke entrar en el. (**N/A:** Hehe, suena como si Sasuke supiera lo que hace. **N/T:** Concuerdo totalmente, este fic es un entero Sasu/Naru -ojos brillantes-)

Sí, extraño era la palabra. O bien, realmente Naruto no sabía como se sentía. Se sentía agradable de alguna extraña manera pero al mismo tiempo era muy incómodo sentir el dedo de Sasuke entrar y salir... No lo lastimaba o algo, era solo un poco extraño. La sensación era agradable de una manera incómoda. Bien... Eso debió haber sonado extraño.

Después de un momento Sasuke agregó un segundo dedo, que solamente hizo la sensación mucho más extraña. Pero después Sasuke había estado empujando sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia fuera por un rato y Naruto comenzó a gozar de la sensación más y más por el tiempo que duro.

Cuando Sasuke entro con un tercer dedo, golpeó cierto punto mientras empujaba los dedos hacia dentro e hizo que Naruto jadeara y después gemir a medida que Sasuke continuó golpeando el mismo punto repetidamente una y otra vez. Sasuke sonrió mientras Naruto gemía y después de un rato cuando él mismo sentía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que estallara se detuvo y miro a Naruto quien jadeaba.

"¿Aun estas seguro?" pregunto Sasuke y esperaba que Naruto estuviera dentro para él. O bien Sasuke tendría que tomar una larga y fría ducha, "Puede ser que te lastime."

"Que se joda el dolor y jodeme" Respondió Naruto y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

Con la respuesta de Naruto, Sasuke lentamente se empujó a si mismo en Naruto que lloriqueó un poco, Naruto tal vez era un poco seco pero bien, mas tarde iba a cambiar eso. Sasuke tomo una profunda respiración y la empujó repentinamente hacia dentro, causando que Naruto diera un grito mientras sus uñas se clavaban en los hombros de Sasuke.

"Lo siento..." Susurró Sasuke en el oído de Naruto antes de que comenzara cuidadosamente a moverse hacia afuera un poco mas antes de que lentamente se empujara a si mismo hacia dentro otra vez, "Solo dime que pare si te duele mucho." Dijo mientras Naruto jadeaba con los ojos cerrados.

"Yo... yo no estaba listo, eso es todo." Dijo Naruto mientras abría los ojos, "Continúa... Por favor... "Agregó con ojos suplicantes.

Naruto quería aun así hacerlo. Y Sasuke continúo. Él comenzó a empujar hacia dentro y hacia fuera en un paso lento, quería hacerlo más rápido pero a la vez él no quería lastimar a Naruto.

Por un momento continuaron con esto, lento y seguro pero entonces y después Naruto grito en dolor. Por el momento Naruto sentía una mezcla de placer y de dolor, pero el nivel del dolor estaba un poco más alto que el placer. Después de un rato Naruto emitió un débil quejido mientras se empujaba contra las caderas de Sasuke, "Sasuke... mas rápido..." Masculló puesto que el paso anterior solo lo lastimaba sin embargo, quizá se sentiría mejor si era más rápido. Sasuke hizo como dijo Naruto puesto que él mismo lo deseaba.

Sasuke jadeo a medida que continuó empujando hacia dentro y hacia fuera de Naruto, entonces golpeó el mismo punto que había golpeado antes y que causó que Naruto emitiera quejidos ruidosos, esta vez solamente de placer. La mayoría del dolor había desaparecido.

"Naruto..." Dijo Sasuke roncamente mientras entraba mucho más difícil y más rápido, podía sentir que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, y por los gemidos que escapaban de Naruto podía suponer que Naruto también estaba cerca, muy cerca. Para ayudar a Naruto a venirse, Sasuke tomo con una mano la erección de Naruto y comenzó a agitarla al mismo tiempo en que empujaba.

"¡Ah! ... ¡Sasuke...!" Tartamudeó Naruto mientras sentía cómo estaba cerca de venirse, emitió un quejido y Sasuke golpeó el punto otra vez ; tomó una eternidad antes de que empezara a sentirse tieso y no muchos segundos después Naruto grito para culminar en la mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke continuó empujando por un par de segundos antes de que él también culminara, dentro de Naruto, con un quejido pesado.

No muchos segundos después ambos se hundieron en el agotamiento. Sasuke estaba sobre Naruto que acaba de ponerse allí intentando ganar su respiración. Eso había sido bueno pero había terminado rápido. Ambos adolescentes habrían podido continuar por un rato pero bien, sus cuerpos habían tenido la palabra final.

Después de un par de minutos Sasuke levanto su cabeza del pecho de Naruto y lo miro.

"¿Cómo estas?" Pregunto después de un momento, había olvidado que Naruto aun seguía herido.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa ligera en su cara, "Estoy bien, en serio... Como dije, me curo rápido... "

"Bien." Contesto Sasuke simplemente mientras se paraba de la cama y se incorporaba en el extremo... Se miro a si mismo, Naruto y la cama, todo era un verdadero lío.

Sasuke suspiro mientras se agachaba y recogía su camisa rasgada del piso. La utilizó para limpiarse por lo menos un poco, entonces se la lanzó a Naruto que hizo lo mismo, antes de que la lanzara en una papelera.

Todo un montón de golpes se escucharon y Sasuke y Naruto se miraron fijamente el uno al otro ¡Se habían olvidado totalmente de los demás!

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Sasuke y miraba a su alrededor, podría haber huido si pudiera... Pero aun le daba sangre a Naruto.

"¡Chicos, vamos a entrar!" Dijo Tsunade desde afuera y los dos adolescentes en la cama miraron con miedo cómo la manija lentamente bajaba.

"¡NO!" Gritaron ambos mientras Sasuke tiró la sabana sobre ellos y entonces la puerta se abrió.

**TBC.**

**N/T: **¿Verdad que Fullsteel es mala? Pero no en el lemon, para mi fue genial traducirlo sino en el final que le dejo a este pequeño bonus; Pero bueno me gusto traducirlo soy un millón de veces feliz porque este capitulo quería traducirlo y mucho; aunque no me convenció mucho el como quedo el lemon pensé que podría haberlo hecho mucho mas entendible pero fue todo lo que pude hacer. ¡Ojala les guste!


End file.
